blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Edmund Reinhardt
Edmund Reinhardt is an upcoming character in Control Sequence who travels with his partner Selene. They appear to be unaffiliated and their actions are shrouded in a deep fog of mystery. Information Character Information Edmund Reinhardt hails from a distant city, he is an enigmatic young man who seeks to free himself of a remorse and looks into not only the actions of the government who he knows is responsible for the feelings that plague him, but also the outside forces which target humanity and threaten the one who works with him. He now works alongside a girl named Selene. Edmund sought out to do right in anyways he could, though he could never be as positive as he’d liked and remained quiet. Still, he was occasionally bothered by the weight of what he’d done in the past which is all that remains of his memory. While Edmund does good in the world he doesn’t entirely understand why he does it or feels the “Need” to. But its something he will do no matter the cost, as he does to protect the one with him. In general his goal is to rid himself of the feelings of remorse, having an overwhelming desire and need to do right in the world. He works towards exposing things like the truth and taking on the government with his ally. Doing things that most others wouldn't have the guts to. Knowing the government is likely behind the feelings, and is a harmful factor to the world he is constantly involved with interfering in their endeavors trying to make connection to what truly happened from the little he remembers and has to work with. He also follows the actions of those in the outside forces. Plot Information Appearance Edmund is sturdy and tanned skinned man with a bored and uncaring look on his face, with an average build. He has medium length blonde hair that is flattened, but spiked at the tips of each strand. He wears a short-sleeved red jacket that has black/grey metal shoulder pauldrons on each shoulder, a grey-blue vest is worn underneath with a white collared long sleeved shirt underneath. He also wears finger-less black gloves, around his neck is a small circular silver ring that is worn on a simple chain-necklace. His pants are dull grey cargo pants, that are worn with deep crimson boots with black metal coverings. Personality Edmund is quiet and reserved both in and outside of battle, rarely ever showing emotions, preferring to avoid conflict whenever possible unless there is no other way. Being very reserved and mysterious, as he has lost his memories he keeps to himself, but a select few people can coax him out his quiet nature, Selene being one such individual. Although despite his best attempts yet due to the loss of his memories the old personality he once had is normally and rarely ever shown as its highly repressed, though quite a few glimpses of his vicious ways can be seen when Selene is in danger who he’s come to greatly care for is in danger. In all other situations any traces of his former self are gone. Navigation Category:Control Sequence Character Category:EvoBlaze Category:Control Sequence Origins Characters Category:Primordial Awakenings Characters Category:Destroyers of Truth Characters Category:Vigilantes